This invention relates primarily to a means for motivating a scaffold, generally from a portable energizing device, for shifting scaffolding about a work area.
Scaffolding has long been used in the construction industry, more particularly, the more smaller individual type of scaffolding that is used usually indoors, for completing concrete work, plastering, painting, such as in a room or building space, has been most helpful to the worker. Various types of energizing means, such as electrical motors, and the like, applied to the scaffolding to mechanize it, to provide for other than manual movement, has also been available in the art. In the current invention, the concept is to utilize a portable type of electrical appliance, such as a self-energized drill, or related type of tool from which rotary motion may be obtained, or even perhaps a drill that may be coupled by an extension cord to an electrical outlet, is herein applied for the purpose of furnishing energy to the scaffold to provide for its automatic movement, without necessitating the application of manual force by the worker or other user.
Examples of prior art style of scaffold devices can be seen in the United States patent to Rust, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,033, wherein the scaffold device discloses a wheeled frame incorporating a platform and which may be shifted about the work area.
The patent to Costello, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,202, shows a scaffolding cart, which is electrically powered by a permanent electric motor that mounts in proximity with the wheels, to provide means for transporting the scaffolding about the work area.
The patent to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,611, shows a propulsion unit for a scaffold whose drive motor is energized by electrical batteries. Once again, all provided generally in the vicinity of the lower segment of the scaffold, proximate its wheeled structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,203, shows an electric motor located adjacent one of the wheels in order to provide movement to the shown scaffolding.
A similar type of structure is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,758, to Hibma.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,025, to Slusarenko, shows a scaffold which includes which includes a reversible and adjustable driving and steering unit. Once again, the electric motor used to drive the scaffolding is arranged approximate its shown drive wheel.
The patent to Wallraff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,548, shows another motorized scaffold attachment, where the motor is arranged adjacent and in contact with its drive wheel.
The patent to Berish, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,783, shows a motorized scaffold hoisting apparatus, wherein a motor is used to provide for hoisting of the scaffolding, during usage.
The patent to Takai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,506, shows a movable working platform,where apparently manual power is used to pump a pedal to achieve rotation of its drive wheel.
Finally, the patent to Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,476, shows a portable scaffold and retrofit kit therefor. The retrofit kit includes a drive wheel, with a motor attached directly thereto, to provide movement to the scaffolding.
The current invention, contrary to what is shown and described in the various prior art patents, utilizes a drive mechanism that extends upwardly in the scaffolding into proximity of the location of its user, and which has a drive shaft incorporated therein, and then utilizes a portable tool, such as a drill, electric drill, or the like, to provide rotary motion to the drive wheel, to provide movement to the scaffolding. And, since such drills usually are reversible, movement in opposite directions may be achieved to furnish precise positioning of the associated scaffold.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a scaffold moving device, that has universal, mechanical, and associated throttle assembly, in the form of an electric motor, where any type of standardized motor that is used in conjunction with a portable or electric drill, or other trigger controlled motorized device, furnishes movement to the scaffold through a drive shaft and its associated drive wheel, even while the worker is located thereon during work.
This invention contemplates the formation of an attachment means to the standard scaffolding of the type that normally incorporates, usually, four wheels at its lower corners. This attachment incorporates a drive shaft, that extends from the upper reaches of the scaffolding, down to and couples with a drive wheel, through an associated gear reducer, in order to provide a reasonable speed of movement to the drive wheel, for shifting of the scaffolding, during its usage. Under such conditions, the worker need never dismount from the scaffolding, while shifting his work position from one area to another, and can achieve such movement through controls readily disposed to him, while standing upon the adjusted scaffolding.
The upper end of the drive shaft couples with an electrical appliance that furnishes rotary drive to said shaft. This type of appliance may include a portable drill, one that may be battery operated, or perhaps even one that may coupled through an extension cord a supply of electrical energy. Other types of portable appliances may also be used, provided that they can provide rotary movement to a drive shaft, of the type as used and incorporated within the structure of this invention. Means are provided for mounting the drive shaft, or its supporting sleeves, directly to various lateral bracings provided in the scaffolding, and further mounting platform is provided in the upper region of the sleeve supporting the drive shaft, and which can stably hold electrical appliance in place, as it is coupled with the drive shaft, in preparation for its usage and application in providing motive power to the scaffolding.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a portable means for furnishing electromotive force to a drive shaft, and its associated drive wheel, to shift a scaffolding about a work area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a universal, scaffold moving device, which will fit with many different types of scaffolding, even when obtained from different manufacturers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a light weight portable unit, which can be easily transported and quickly installed, for use for providing motive power to scaffolding, during usage and application.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable drive unit which may be installed by a single worker, to furnish motive force to scaffolding.
Another object of this invention is to provide a scaffolding moving device which can be controlled (steering throttle) by only one hand. Other mobile scaffold units require two hands to operate, which can leave the worker unable to hold on to the scaffold rails causing the worker to become unstable and possibly injuring himself.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a scaffold moving device, which when operated, may use a small cordless and reversible motor, with a rechargeable battery pack, for furnishing motive force to the drive wheel for such scaffolding.
A further object of this invention is to provide a scaffold moving device, with a gear reduction transmission, that produces a positive brake, while the unit is not subject to power.
Another object is to furnish a scaffold moving device, that has a zero degree of turning radius, which causes a scaffold to be extremely maneuverable and easy to operate during application.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a scaffold moving device, which has a floating drive wheel, so that the drive wheel cannot become high centered, or reduce traction, once it has been installed and located in place for adding motive force to the scaffolding.
A further object of this invention is to furnish a scaffold moving device which has a large pneumatic tire, functioning as its drive wheel, to allow the scaffolding to negotiate small obstacles on a floor, as is often found in such work conditions, as on a construction site.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a scaffold moving device with a universal mounting bracket, which can be easily adjusted to fit different scaffolds, having a variety of heights, mounting to the various horizontal tubing or other lateral or longitudinal structure that is incorporated into the assembly of such scaffolding.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a scaffold moving device which has a removable bar, which secures to the front wheels of the scaffolding, in a stationary position, parallel to the scaffold frame, and this prevents the scaffolding from moving sideways, while in motion, and allows precision control from its steering mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide a scaffold moving device that has a combination of steering, throttle and motor receptacle, which can accommodate a wide variety of electric or battery powered motors or drill type devices to furnish motive force.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a scaffold moving device that has a universal and mechanical throttle assembly, to control the variety of standardized motors, associated with such drive devices that are normally are not utilized for purposes of this invention.